1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to cylinder heads of an internal combustion engine and a method of producing the same, and more particularly to the cylinder heads of a type that has, in an intake port thereof, a partition plate to divide the intake port into two parallel intake conduits, and a method of producing the cylinder head.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to clarify the task of the present invention, one of the cylinder heads of the above-mentioned type will be briefly discussed in the following, which is shown in Japanese Laid-open Patent Application (Tokkai) 2001-193469.
That is, the cylinder head disclosed by the publication has an intake port that is constructed to enhance a tumbling flow of an intake air led to a cylinder of an internal combustion engine. For this tumbling flow enhancement, the publication shows a partition plate that is installed in the intake port to divide the same into a pair of parallel intake conduits. The partition plate is tightly set in the intake port through a casting-in technique using the partition plate as an insert. That is, before a casting stage of the cylinder head, the partition plate is set in a core sand that is used for shaping the intake port of the cylinder head to be produced. The partition plate used is a corrugated metal plate for avoiding a deformation of the partition plate caused by an inevitable thermal expansion of the same that would occur at the casting stage of the cylinder head.